Fabian Broghammer
–2007|Eintracht Frankfurt}} | vereine_tabelle = | nationalmannschaft_tabelle = | trainer_tabelle = | lgupdate = 9. August 2014 | nmupdate = }} Fabian Broghammer (* 14. Januar 1990 in Heppenheim) ist ein deutscher Fußballspieler. Karriere Verein Jugend In der Jugend spielte Broghammer für Germania Eberstadt, den SC Viktoria Griesheim und bis 2007 für Eintracht Frankfurt. Danach wechselte er zur TSG 1899 Hoffenheim, in deren Jugendmannschaften er zwei Jahre verbrachte, sowie ein weiteres Jahr in der zweiten Mannschaft des Vereins. Einstieg in den Profifußball 2009 wechselte Broghammer zur zweiten Mannschaft des VfB Stuttgart. Sein Profidebüt gab Broghammer am 1. September 2009, dem siebten Spieltag der Saison 2009/10, für den VfB II in der 3. Liga gegen den FC Bayern München II. Bei der Heimniederlage erzielte er den Treffer zum 2:4-Endstand.Spielbericht - Spielbericht VfB Stuttgart II - FC Bayern München II, 1. September 2009 - 3.Liga - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 1. September 2009, aufgerufen am 21. Oktober 2012 Es war sein einziges Tor für die Schwaben, nach 20 Spielen in zwei Jahren verließ er den VfB wieder. Am 10. August 2011 gab der SV Darmstadt 98 die Verpflichtung Broghammers bekannt. , sv98.de vom 10. August 2011, aufgerufen am 10. August 2011 Sein Debüt gab er am 14. Oktober 2011 gegen die SpVgg Unterhaching, als er in der 86. Minute für Preston Zimmerman eingewechselt wurde.Spielbericht - Spielbericht SpVgg Unterhaching - SV Darmstadt 98, 14. Oktober 2011 - 3.Liga - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 14. Oktober 2011, aufgerufen am 21. Oktober 2012 Nach lediglich einem weiteren Kurzeinsatz in der Hinrunde der Saison 2010/11 wechselte er bereits wieder den Verein. Intermezzo in der Regionalliga Broghammers nächste Station war der Regionalligist FC Bayern Alzenau, der in der Süd-Staffel antrat. Dort debütierte er am 30. März 2012 im Spiel gegen Waldhof Mannheim in der Startaufstellung, musste allerdings bereits in der 27. Minute ausgewechselt werden.Spielbericht - Spielbericht FC Bayern Alzenau - Waldhof Mannheim, 30. März 2012 - Regionalliga Süd (bis 11/12) - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 30. März 2012, aufgerufen am 21. Oktober 2012 Sein erstes Tor für die Unterfranken erzielte er am 29. April 2012 beim 1:0-Heimsieg gegen die zweite Mannschaft von Eintracht Frankfurt.Spielbericht - Spielbericht FC Bayern Alzenau - Eintracht Frankfurt II, 29. April 2012 - Regionalliga Süd (bis 11/12) - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 29. April 2012, aufgerufen am 21. Oktober 2012 Nach erneut nur einem halben Jahr verließ Broghammer erneut seinen Verein. Für Bayern Alzenau bestritt er insgesamt 5 Spiele, in denen er zweimal traf. Wechsel nach England Im August 2012 wechselte er zu den Bristol Rovers, einem Verein aus der Football League Two, wo er zuerst ein Probetraining absolvierte, bevor der Verein am 12. August bekannt gab, Broghammer verpflichtet zu haben. Er unterschrieb einen Einjahresvertrag mit der Option auf ein weiteres Jahr und erhielt die Trikotnummer 11.Midfielder on new contract and more, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 12. August 2012, aufgerufen am 20. Oktober 2012 Der Trainer der Bristol Rovers, Mark McGhee, wurde von seinem ehemaligen HSV-Mannschaftskameraden Felix Magath auf Broghammer aufmerksam gemacht.BBC Sport - Bristol Rovers boss Mark McGhee explores German prospects, bbc.co.uk vom 24. Juli 2012, aufgerufen am 20. Oktober 2012 Am 17. August erhielt Bristol Rovers die internationale Freigabe für BroghammerRovers receive international clearance, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 17. August 2012, aufgerufen am 20. Oktober 2012, wodurch der Mittelfeldspieler am 18. August im Heimspiel gegen Oxford United debütieren konnte, als er in der 50. Minute für Joe Anyinsah eingewechselt wurde.Spielbericht - Spielbericht Bristol Rovers - Oxford United, 18. August 2012 - League Two - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 18. August 2012, aufgerufen am 20. Oktober 2012 Am 8. September 2012 erzielte er beim 2:2-Unentschieden gegen Aldershot Town in der 90. Minute das Tor zum Endstand und somit auch sein erstes Tor für Bristol Rovers.Spielbericht - Spielbericht Bristol Rovers - Aldershot Town, 8. September 2012 - League Two - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 8. September 2012, aufgerufen am 20. Oktober 2012 Beim 1:1-Unentschieden gegen Plymouth Argyle am 18. September bestritt er zum ersten Mal ein Spiel über die vollen 90 Minuten.Spielbericht - Spielbericht Bristol Rovers - Oxford United, 18. August 2012 - League Two - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 18. September 2012, aufgerufen am 20. Oktober 2012 Am 3. November bestritt er sein erstes Spiel im FA Cup; die Partie im Memorial Stadium, bei der Broghammer in der 74. Minute für Eliot Richards ausgewechselt wurde, ging gegen Sheffield United mit 1:2 verloren.Spielbericht - Spielbericht Bristol Rovers - Sheffield United, 3. November 2012 - FA-Cup - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 3. November 2012, aufgerufen am 16. November 2012 Sein zweites Saisontor erzielte er am 6. November bei der 2:3-Heimniederlage gegen Southend United.Spielbericht - Spielbericht Bristol Rovers - Southend United, 6. November 2012 - League Two - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 6. November 2012, aufgerufen am 16. November 2012 Sein drittes Tor erzielte er beim 2:1-Heimsieg gegen den FC Barnet, als er zur 1:0-Führung traf.Rovers secure three points, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 1. Februar 2013, aufgerufen am 2. Februar 2013 Am 9. Mai 2013 gab der Verein bekannt, Broghammer einen neuen Vertrag angeboten zu haben.Rovers announce retained list, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 9. Mai 2013, aufgerufen am 13. Mai 2013 Am 20. Juni 2013 wurde von Seiten des Vereins bekanntgegeben, den Vertrag mit Broghammer um ein weiteres Jahr verlängert zu haben.Broghammer signs his contract, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 20. Juni 2013, aufgerufen am 30. Juni 2013 Bei einem Freundschaftsspiel am 19. Juli 2013 im Zuge der Vorbereitung auf die Saison 2013/14 zog sich Broghammer einen Riss des vorderen Kreuzbandes und des Meniskuses zu. Von Vereinsseite wurde vermutet, dass er neun Monate ausfallen wird.Winger faces nine months on the side lines, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 19. Juli 2013, aufgerufen am 23. Juli 2013 Am 8. April 2014 bestritt er sein erstes Spiel nach der Verletzung, als er bei der Partie der Reservemannschaft gegen die Reserve von Swindon Town die ersten 60 Minuten bestritt.An hour for Fabian in friendly, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 8. April 2014, aufgerufen am 12. April 2014 Am 19. April 2014 stand er zum ersten Mal nach seiner Genesung wieder für die erste Mannschaft auf dem Platz, als er bei der 3:2-Auswärtsniederlage gegen den FC Portsmouth in der 28. Minute für Michael Smith eingewechselt wurde.Spielbericht - Spielbericht FC Portsmouth - Bristol Rovers, 19. April 2014 - League Two - transfermarkt.de, transfermarkt.de vom 19. April 2014, aufgerufen am 20. April 2014 Nach einer 0:1-Niederlage gegen Mansfield Town am 3. Mai 2014 stieg Broghammer mit den Bristol Rovers aus der Football League Two ab.Rovers relegated, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 3. Mai 2014, aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2014 Am 6. Mai 2014 gab der Verein bekannt, den Vertrag mit Broghammer nicht zu verlängern.Retained list, bristolrovers.co.uk vom 6. Mai 2014, aufgerufen am 6. Mai 2014 Rückkehr nach Deutschland Zur Saison 2014/15 wechselte Broghammer in die Hessenliga zum SV Wiesbaden.Tekin zurück, Broghammer verpflichtet, fupa.net vom 31. Juli 2014, aufgerufen am 15. August 2014 Nationalmannschaft Broghammer debütierte für die deutsche U-17 beim 1:1-Unentschieden gegen Portugal am 18. Februar 2007 in Lagos. Er stand in der Startaufstellung und wurde in der 64. Minute für Marvin Knoll ausgewechselt. , dfb.de vom 18. Februar 2007, aufgerufen am 22. Oktober 2012 Sein erstes Tor für die U-17 schoss er am 11. April 2007 beim 2:1-Sieg gegen Luxemburg in Mensdorf. , dfb.de vom 11. April 2007, aufgerufen am 22. Oktober 2012 Broghammer war Teil der deutschen Mannschaft, die 2007 an der U-17-Weltmeisterschaft in Südkorea teilnahm. Im ersten Spiel der Vorrunde gegen Kolumbien am 20. August 2007 wurde er in der 80. Minute für Dennis Dowidat eingewechselt.DFB - Deutscher Fußball-Bund e.V. - Statistik Kolumbien - Deutschland 3:3 (1:2), dfb.de vom 20. August 2007, aufgerufen am 4. Mai 2015 Sein einziges Turniertor schoss er am 26. August 2007 beim 5:0-Sieg gegen Trinidad und Tobago.DFB - Deutscher Fußball-Bund e.V. - Statistik Deutschland - Trinidad und Tobago 5:0 (4:0), dfb.de vom 26. August 2007, aufgerufen am 4. Mai 2015 Insgesamt bestritt er fünf Spiele der WM, Deutschland belegte am Ende den dritten Platz. Für die deutsche U-18 debütierte er am 25. September 2007 beim 3:1-Sieg gegen Ruanda in Emmelshausen, als er in der 46. Minute für Henning Sauerbier eingewechselt wurde.DFB - Deutscher Fußball-Bund e.V. - Statistik Deutschland - Ruanda 3:1 (0:0), dfb.de vom 25. September 2007, aufgerufen am 22. Oktober 2012 Sein Startelfdebüt für die U-18 gab er am 11. März 2008 beim Spiel gegen Frankreich in Stuttgart, welches er über die vollen 90 Minuten bestritt. , dfb.de vom 11. März 2008, aufgerufen am 22. Oktober 2012 Auch in drei weiteren Einsätzen für die U-18 gelang ihm kein Treffer. Broghammer kam zu zwei Einsätzen in der deutschen U-19, zum ersten Mal am 7. September 2008 beim 5:0-Sieg gegen die Tschechische Republik in Varnsdorf.DFB - Deutscher Fußball-Bund e.V. - Statistik Tschechische Republik - Deutschland 0:5 (0:2), dfb.de vom 7. September 2008, aufgerufen am 4. Mai 2015 Sein zweiter Einsatz war am 11. Februar 2009 im Spiel gegen Griechenland in Konzani.DFB - Deutscher Fußball-Bund e.V. - Statistik Griechenland - Deutschland 3:1 (2:0), dfb.de vom 11. Februar 2009, aufgerufen am 4. Mai 2015 Insgesamt bestritt Broghammer 17 Partien für die Nachwuchsmannschaften des DFB, in denen er zweimal traf. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Fabian Broghammer auf der Webseite der Bristol Rovers * * Fabian Broghammer in der Datenbank von Kicker.de * Kategorie:Fußballspieler (TSG 1899 Hoffenheim) Kategorie:Fußballspieler (VfB Stuttgart) Kategorie:Fußballspieler (SV Darmstadt 98) Kategorie:Fußballspieler (FC Bayern Alzenau) Kategorie:Fußballspieler (Bristol Rovers) Kategorie:Fußballspieler (SV Wiesbaden) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Mann